The King's Wishes: A Winx Tale
by Sam Grayson 2000
Summary: Sky is now King of Eraklyon and is sent 2 of his uncle's soldiers to serve his every desire


It was the day after Prince Sky's coronation and already he is being ordered around by his uncle he believes that he would be a better ruler to Eraklyon then him as sent two of his most trusted squires: Riven and Brandon to protect Prince Sky.  
"Good day my King, we are here to congratulate you on your coronation"  
"Silly fools my coronation was yesterday, why are you really here?"  
"Alright than my lord your uncle sent us here to be your bodyguards and to make you a men"  
"I despise that man, that abomination believes that he can order me around but I am old enough now I can make my own decisions about the kingdom after all I do in fact rule this place"  
"Yes you are our king, forget about that silly old uncle of yours, we are here to for-fill you greatest dreams and desires, how may we help you?"  
The king walks up to the squire with brown luscious hair and starts to peacefully stroke his hairless cheeks.  
He says to Brandon "Alright the first thing you can do is take of his clothes"  
Brandon was obedient to that command straight away and slowly and quietly took off the purple head's robes.  
The king is attracted to this and starts to stroke his dick to have an erection form in his garments  
"Now Riven you must undress Brandon" Riven did the same just like what the brunette did but he did it very close to that off the other squire.  
"Now what you must do is get intimate with each other" Riven knelt down by Brandon and started to suck his dick and rub his own  
"Squire Riven" the king said "Will you please get him prepared for me"  
Riven started to spit on Brandon's cock and resumes to suck it, while doing this King Sky starts to gaze at them with his beautiful aqua blue eyes.

After a while both Riven and Brandon walk towards the king but only Brandon is brave enough to try and get a kiss from the king however Sky being the stubborn person he is declines and states "First you must please me". Both Brandon and Riven kneel before the king and suck his erection ever so slowly and carefully as it is perfect in every way "Oh, yeah" Sky said in whispered tone as he felt the mouths of Riven and Brandon kiss his penis in a different variety of ways. Eventually Riven stood up and started to kiss the other squire's back and kisses his shoulder while Brandon continues to suck on the cock of that of the king causing Sky to moan louder than he should have done.

A few moments after that they both took it in turns to please the king and to congratulate him on his coronation "That is good young squires" The King said quietly as his cock was being played with by both squires to prepare them for more sucking. "Take my cloak" Sky said to Riven as Brandon was still sucking his cock. Riven obeyed and took his cloak and placed it on his dresser .Sky said to them "Right You too play with each other while I undress myself". Riven and Brandon started to kiss each other again just like what they did earlier "alright boys bend over right here, I wish to see you properly" Sky said as both Brandon and Riven obeyed. Sky decided to watch as Brandon licked Riven's hole. "Does that feel good" Sky said as he watched like some sought of crow "Get that hole nice and wet for me" Sky continued to say"

"Now it is time to switch" The royal said as his cock was started to be sucked again, "Please play with my balls while you suck them" he said King slaps the ass of Brandon while Riven continues to spit on and suck the king off  
"Are you two ready to be fucked" Sky said seductively with that said Sky inserted his cock into Brandon while Riven sat behind him rubbing his cock and enjoying the view however he was not there for long as he was ordered to stand in front of the other squire. Brandon was in Heaven right now as he was being penetrated by his old friend, the king and was allowed to suck off his fellow squire and friend Riven "Is that good?" There ruler asked "Yes" Brandon shouted the king let out a polite giggle as he penetrates Brandon.

"They 2 of you are the best squires that I have ever had" he said to both Riven and Brandon"  
"Are you okay?" He asked Brandon"I'll give you a break, Riven come sit" He said  
Riven sat on Sky and thought to himself "It might hurt so he did it slowly and painlessly. "Oh fuck" Riven said "That feels so good" as the king began to bounce Riven on his lap. Brandon began rubbing his own and Riven's cock so that the erections would become harder after that Brandon started to suck Riven's hard juicy cock again they king was looking very relaxed as he said that "That was it" as he had sprayed a fountain of white liquid into Riven's hole.

"Shall we go onto my bed?" Sky asked the 2 boys as he inserted his cock back into Brandon allowing Riven to watch. Riven started to stoke Brandon's hair as he looked like he was in paradise yet in strange discomfort  
"Is that good sir?" Brandon asked  
"Oh yeah that feels amazing" The king placed his hand on Brandon's breast causing a wide range of moans from all 3 men with different pitches and volumes. Riven and Brandon decided to switch places however Riven was penetrated from a different angle as he was fucked upside down causing Riven to cum almost immediately which causes Brandon to cum as well  
"You boys get down there as it is my turn he said"  
both boys knelt down and started to suck his balls again until they are told to stop as he is ready to spray his semen onto there beautiful faces  
"Oh yeah that is good" both squires said in unison.

Both of the boys kissed each other until they were told to get dressed and leave the king's chamber "Alright you two, you may leave now while I have a drink". Both boys left the bedroom while the king poured himself a large glass of wine freshly made that morning.


End file.
